Devoir et Destin
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Aquele era pra ser o melhor dia da vida dela, até se transformar no pior.


**Oi amoras, mais um casal que eu sempre quis escrever, espero que gostem.**

**boa leitura**

**;***

* * *

Aquele era pra ser o melhor dia da vida dela, até se transformar no pior, era o dia de seu baile, o baile em que ela seria apresentada a sociedade e com sorte conseguiria um bom partido para assim salvar sua família da ruína em que se encontravam. É claro que ela esperava que fosse diferente, que quando finalmente se comprometesse com alguém seria por amor, mas já fazia tempo que Ginny Weasley havia esquecido os sonhos de se tornar a senhora Potter e deixado de lado suas divagações românticas, ela amava Potter, mas ele era pobre, se as circunstâncias fossem outras... Mas não eram, ela tinha um dever para com sua família, ela era uma Weasley, uma das famílias mais antigas e tradicionais da sociedade bruxa e era da casa de Griffindor, a casa da coragem e da lealdade e se portaria como tal, permanecendo leal a sua família e enfrentando seu destino com coragem.

O ambiente estava impecável enquanto ela circulava pelo salão, a música era divina, a comida era digna dos deuses, as lanternas de flores enfeitiçadas foram uma contribuição de Ginny que contemplava orgulhosa seu trabalho nas varandas, Molly era realmente uma artista tendo organizado um baile tão refinado tendo tão pouco para gastar, aquela era a última esperança da família e eles apostavam tudo em Ginny, o futuro da família estava nas mãos dela, se conseguisse um marido rico estariam salvos, se não, no dia seguinte teriam que declarar falência pública e perderiam tudo, nem mesmo o prestígio do sobrenome poderia ajuda-los, ela detestava pensar em si mesma como uma caça-dotes então ela tentava não pensar muito nisso enquanto circulava pelo salão, andando de uma maneira deliberadamente charmosa, dando os sorrisos certos e falando na hora certa, uma perfeita dama em seu vestido de seda verde escura.

Ela dançou com alguns cavalheiros, alguns promissores, outros não, pensava em Harry o tempo todo, o que ele estaria fazendo? Será que algum dia poderia perdoá-la? Tratou de deixar esses questionamentos de lado, sabia muito bem as respostas, ele provavelmente ainda estaria trabalhando na fábrica de vassouras, o ódio que ele sente dela agora se transformaria em mágoa daqui a alguns anos, posteriormente, ele provavelmente se esqueceria dela, se casaria com Luna e eles teriam lindos bebês louros, Ginny gostava de pensar que ele acabaria com ela, Luna era uma ótima garota e amava Harry, com certeza poderia fazê-lo feliz. Suas divagações foram interrompidas por um belo cavalheiro de olhar muito profundo e fala suave, ele se apresentou como Tom Riddle e a convidou para dançar, por alguma razão que ela não pôde entender, ela nem cogitava a hipótese de dizer não.

Ele a conduzia de maneira suave porém firme, tinha mãos grandes e fortes, pele pálida e cabelos negros, lábios rosados que se abriam em sorrisos encantadores, ele tinha uma beleza arrebatadora, mas apesar de estar totalmente encantada por ele, a mente de Ginny gritava em alerta, ele era perigoso. A cada vez que giravam na coreografia Ginny sentia as pernas bambas e precisava se concentrar muito para não cair, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, parecia que a presença dele de alguma maneira a deixava fraca, vulnerável. PERIGO! PERIGO! Era tudo o que ela conseguia ler nos olhos dele, mas ainda assim não conseguia desviar o olhar ou tampouco interromper a dança, ela tentava lembrar se o conhecia, não se lembrava direito mas achava o sobrenome dele estranhamente familiar, precisava se concentrar afinal, estava ali para conseguir um marido, um bem rico de preferência. Ele estava vestindo um smoking negro impecável, os sapatos pareciam ser de couro italiano, tinha um porte aristocrático, tudo em sua aparência denunciava riqueza, ela estava cada vez mais tonta e a cada passo que dava nesta dança ia perdendo a esperança, esquecendo sua vontade, abandonando seus sonhos, ignorando a existência de Harry, a cada passo havia mais de Tom Riddle.

Quando a música enfim acabou e ele a soltou ela precisou segurar-se em seu ombro por um momento para não cair, arrancando assim um sorriso de canto de boca dele, era um sorriso charmoso porém cruel e ela se lembrou de onde o conhecia, ele era Lord Voldemort, mago das trevas, o sorriso aumentou enquanto ele olhava a cara de espanto dela e ela soube que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Ele se afastou sem dizer nada deixando-a totalmente estupefata e sem ação, quando ela voltou a si o flagrou nas escadas conversando com Arthur Weasley, ela não deixou de perceber a expressão de angústia no rosto do pai antes dele assentir positivamente com a cabeça e apertar a mão do Lord das trevas, logo depois lançando um olhar desesperado para ela, dando a entender que sentia muito mas que o destino dela havia sido selado.

* * *

**Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar...**

**;)**


End file.
